


Comforting you

by BUCKYSDOLL_41777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUCKYSDOLL_41777/pseuds/BUCKYSDOLL_41777
Summary: After a tragic event in Y/N's personal life, Bucky Barnes is there to help her feel better...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Comforting you

I got back to the Avengers base and went straight to my room, ignoring the party Tony had once again hosted. It was all too much for me and right now, I only needed to be alone.

When I got to my room and closed the door behind me, I lied in bed and bawled my eyes out. Was I really that much of a nuisance to everyone?

Someone knocked at my door.

"Y/N, are you in there?"

Great, it's Bucky. We don't talk that much, I had a little crush on him when I first joined the Avengers, but nothing serious has ever happened between us. First of all because I had a boyfriend, and secondly there was no way he could like me, he's like 100 years old and I'm just 20. So, I tried to have as little connection to him as possible.

"Come in, it's open" I answered, worrying if I was too late and he had already left. But no, he just waited patiently for my answer and opened the door slowly.

"What are you doing he-" he stopped when he saw me all red-eyed and on the verge of crying. "What happened, doll?"

"Justin happened. I went over to his, given that we arrived from our mission just this morning, and, well, he was… Cheating on me. He said that I constantly go on missions and that I'm always away."

Bucky extended his arms so I could hug him, and the second I was in his arms, I started crying again. I was so hurt, but Bucky's hug felt so warm and reassuring, like home.

He broke the hug, only to stare at me with those steel blue eyes.

"So let me get this straight. A girl like you, Y/N, one of the strongest in our team, a fire manipulator, who saves the world in every mission, witty, smart, absolutely fucking gorgeous, is hurt over a scum of the earth like him?" He said sternly, sincerity in his voice.

I was surprised. He really thought that high of me? Was I really so special to his eyes?

"...Why are you telling me all of this now?" I whispered.

There he went again, piercing my soul. I'm not gonna lie, I found that really hot.

"Because I know you've been distant from me just because of your boyfriend. I know you didn't want to hurt him in any way, so you refused to talk to me sometimes. And I absolutely respected that. Y/N, I know about how you had a crush on me."

If I was surprised before, now I'm sitting here stone still, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Y-you knew?" Was all I could get out my mouth. It was so awkward, I wanted him to say something, or leave, I wanted an answer.

After 10 long seconds, he spoke.

"Yes. And I was going crazy thinking why he could have you, while I couldn't. You drive me crazy, Y/N."

Suddenly, all those bottled up emotions surfaced, and I rushed to kiss him. He grabbed me by my waist to bring me closer to him. It started sweet, and soon it was passionate and fervorous. Our tongues danced together like the world was ending around us. 

He removed his shirt, and he was helping me remove mine. We broke the kiss only for a second, to remove my shirt and bra. Then he started kissing my jaw and my neck while cupping my boobs, leaving marks on my skin. I moaned loudly and he grinded on my hip, letting me know how hard he was. He took one of my nipples in his mouth, as he started to unbutton his jeans.

Soon his member was out, erect. I placed soft kisses in his chest and tummy, going down on him. I stared at his considerable size, before I licked his tip, teasing him.

"Look at me. I want you to look at me while you suck." He demanded, and I obeyed. "That's a good girl".

I then started to go deeper, bobbing my head up and down on his member. I let out a moan when he spilled pre-cum inside my mouth, swallowing it.

He grabbed my chin and made me stand on my feet, only to push me on the bed. He took of my skirt and my underwear, staring at my pussy.

He was breathing and kissing my abdomen, my thighs, but never really getting to my womanhood, the place I wanted to feel him most. He was taking his revenge on me for doing the same. I let out a whimper, letting him know where I wanted him.

He inserted a finger in me, and I let my head fall back out of pleasure. I was already panting.

"You're so wet for me doll. Oh, fuck! I jerked off thinking about you so many times, but I never imagined it would be that good!" He said moaning.

"This is all for you, James."

Hearing his name made him go crazy, inserting three metal fingers on me, while his tongue was sucking and licking my clit.

"F-fuck, p-please… More." It was all I could get out of my mouth, and I felt him smirk. He pulled out his fingers and continued to tongue-fuck me. I felt an orgasm approaching, so I bucked my hips up, but he pinned me down with both of his hands. That's all I needed to feel, this difference in temperature by his hands, and I squirted.

"Oh, God, Bucky!" I screamed, hoping that no one was outside in the hallway.

He then stood up and came over me with a rope, tying my hands up. After he finished, he aligned his cock with my entrance. He thrusted in me slowly, giving me some time to accept his size. Once all in, he pounded me faster, while moaning my name.

"You are so beautiful, Y/N. You drive me crazy. Everything about you is perfect."

"B-Bucky" I moaned.

"Say my name." He said, dominance in his voice. "Scream it. I want everyone to know who you're fucking."

"James! James Buchanan Barnes!" I screamed, while clenching around him. "I'm close!" I warned him.

And with that, I finished once again, coating his cock with my juice, which brought forth his own orgasm. He ejaculated in me, and we were both panting, moaning each other's names.

"Wow, I haven't orgasmed like this for months " I admitted.

"See? You deserve someone worthy of you."

"And who would that be?" I teased him.

"Say his name, baby doll."

"It's you, James. It's always been you."

And like that, we fell asleep cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, please be kind, it's my first fanfic work!! I am proud of it, but tell me what you think too! Thanks for the kudos! 😊


End file.
